


City Symbol

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: Nyo!Brussels is looking for a new symbol to represent the city after hearing which building or statue represented him to them. What will he do?





	City Symbol

Hello I’m Jacques Robert Jacobs and for the ones who don’t know I am the representation of the city of Brussels. The capital of a small country in the west of Europe named: Belgium. My sister is fun to be around to be honest she likes baking and stuff and she will always cheer me up when I am sad or down.

She never shouts at me when I have done something stupid and I am happy about that since something that happened in my past has well caused that I go into crybaby mood when someone who is around with me starts shouting . The most annoying part is that it doesn’t even have to be towards me. Like Germany starts shouting at Italy and I just go out of the room before everyone in the room sees me crying.

I am sorry but I will not tell you why or how this has happen or at least not yet. It’s a kinda sensitive subject and I don’t like talking about the cause of that at all. So please don’t get mad at me for that but it’s just I can’t tell you yet.

Back to what I was telling before I get to sidetracked that I don’t know any more what I wanted to tell you in the first place. So I did some research on what most of the nation’s think of when they hear Brussels. I was curious of what kind of things they would say about my city so I asked them during the past world meeting.

A few of them mentioned waffles and well I can’t say that they are wrong because my waffles are was better than Liège’s but she disagrees with me every time we talk about this so I kind of lost interest in those conversations and stopped about it. We can be very mature if we want to and that time was one of those.

It is actually had to compare those of my place with hers since there are a lot of differences between them and that makes it kinda impossible to compare the two. I also admit that they don’t taste bad. People sometimes thing that when they hair me talking about it but I actually like the waffles from there but I still think the ones from my place are better.

They also mentioned chocolate but I think that is because Brussels is a part of Belgium and our country is known for good chocolate. I can start a discussion with Switzerland over and over again over this subject though since he thinks his chocolate is better than ours what isn’t true of course because Belgian chocolate is the best thing you will ever eat and I don’t think he can beat that.

I have tried it before though but to be honest I don’t really like it. I didn’t tell him because I don’t want to end up hurting his feelings. I would feel bad if I would end up doing that. I don’t like hurting people’s feelings.

Then they mentioned well a statue that is very known but it disappointed me that my favorite building was barely mentioned. I think there were only two or three nations who had mentioned it when I asked them. Don’t get me wrong though I really love that statue. It’s a unique one and no one knows how the statue was made and why.

There are many version of how it could have happened. Like one story tells that a small boy was able to get the fire of a burning house out because he peed on the statue was made to honor him I guess. The other version said that a small boy got cursed by a witch and turned into a statue  
Because the boy had peed against one of the walls of the house. I was surprised that America knew about the statue though. Don’t get me wrong America is a nice guy but he doesn’t know much about the other countries. I don’t blame England for that since I am almost sure that he has done his best to learn America about the cultures for the known world back then.

The first time I met him he didn’t seem very interested of where I came from or any other place in Europe at all. I don’t know why but I do feel bad about that for a weir reason. It may be because I am the facto capital of the European Union feel close to the nations in the union and feel bad for them that someone as important as him doesn’t know anything about their country. I am not sure about it though.

Well to come back on what I was talking about. The monument with the many legends in the city of Brussels is Manneken Pis ... Honestly I only know the Dutch name of the statue so I can’t tell you how they call it in English.

He has a lot of legends surrounding how or why the statue is made and the statue itself has a long history too. I just don’t want to be known as the city whit the statue of the peeing boy. There is one thing me and the statue have common though. That is that our past have not prevented us from being here today in the present.

I had heavy down moments in my life which the good moments can’t make up. I hate it when people feel sorry about what happened to me. It had to happen. I was fate and that can’t be change but I understand why they feel bad and I would be to if I was them.  
I have the constant feeling that I am going to disappoint people and that I will do something that will ruin their day or their lives. I guess I sound like a depressed old man. Which I am not. I just ..Well it’s complicated. You should have heard my whole life story to actually understand what is going on in my head and such. But since that is not the point now I will not start telling it.

Honestly I think back a lot to the time I spend with all my bossed but also the time I spend with the royal family. Belgium is now under the rule of their 7th king; King Fillip. I need to watch my words to not say prince instead of King. 

My city speaks mainly French in a part of the country where the people speak Dutch. Yeah I have always been the abnormal one. Now so many people of countries all over the world come to my city. People come and go. That makes it hard for me to say which language is spoken the most in Brussels at the moment.

Not that it bothers me that much since humans are free to do what they want and if they want to come and leave it is their choice and I don’t think I have the right to judge people on that. 

Humans have been moving around since they exist so I don’t expect them to sit still now either.  
The only thing that concerns me it that during their stay that they have a nice time and feel at home here. But I guess that Is a normal human feeling to hope that people like and enjoy it when they visit your home . So I guess that isn’t much different for countries either.  
I am still wondering how I am going to change the image of my city. Something else then a peeing statue since well yeah it isn’t a that great image. I am the facto capital of the EU so I need to find something better to be known for.

Suddenly I get an idea. I would give a contest to design a new monument. And the winner’s building would replace the statue of Manneken Pis. Yeah that is a great idea I am going to tell the nations as soon as I can.

The first person who I told my idea was Germany to see if it is a good idea to him. You never know every brilliant plan need to be double check.“ so you need a new monument…” Germany asked me. I slightly nod at him.


End file.
